Conduit Und Panzer
by ThatFictitiousAuthor
Summary: Mark Mitchell was one of the many few conduits that survived the RFI Cole MacGrath fired off. Five years later now living in Japan, his father decided to transfer his son to a school at sea instead of a school on land. Living both as a Conduit and a normal teenager with the D.U.P. searching for him isn't as easy. Maybe going to a school ship is his chance to finally be normal.


Normal = Regular Text

"" = Dialogue

_Italics_ = Protagonist's Thoughts

_**Bold with Italics**_= Author's Note

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

In the midst of my life, as a young healthy teenager, as a son to a loving mother and father, a brother to my little sister that I cared so much for, and as an average student in school, I'd never expect for this to happen ever in my entire life. No one expected this to happen. Not to the strangers my family and I crossed paths with or to the colleges and friends we've made in our lives. My father, my mother, my little sister, and myself expected the horror that danced around my arms and body or the struggle I dealt with after what happened. The rumbling that had the power of an earthquake, the sound of cars exploding, the smell of smoke, that was all I could feel, hear, and smell before I passed out. My parents and my little sister, scared to death, rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. I don't know how I heard this since I was unconscious, but along the way, I heard the dying screams of petrified people who were either burning alive in fire or crushed by the debris of a building crumbling down. The sirens of police cruisers and ambulances were also heard, kinda hard not to. I felt it was the end for me. My life was slowly slipping away from my body and as time passed, my pain deteriorated.

Fortunately for my family, I was alive. The pain I felt earlier, vanished. My caring mother, doing her job, hugged me and cried on my shoulder, relived I was alive. At the corner of peripheral vision, I saw my father who was muttering something. I barely heard what he said, but I assumed he was praying and thanking the lord since his hands were joined together, his head was bowed down and he was down on his knees. My little sister, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, joined my mother in squeezing me to death. While I was happy that my family was glad for my recovery, it didn't feel right. The pain I previously had felt like a slow merciless death.

In fact actually, I should've been dead.

Maybe God decided to give me a second chance to live my life, start over with my family.

Or maybe the Devil just wanted to watch me suffer with the case I received ever since that strange explosion down in the Historic District of Empire City.

My family explained to me what had happened after I suddenly passed out on our trip downtown. An explosion the size that could cover an entire football stadium, occurred and disintegrated thousands of people, literally killed them by disintegration. Some dropped down on the ground unconscious like myself. And many more were injured, currently being treated as they explained to me the situation outside. The ECPD and the Empire City Fire Department were still out there, finding as many injured as they could. I couldn't believe what I'd heard. I thought they were talking a load of shit. But they weren't lying. I looked out of the window of my hospital room and saw the tragedy that happened outside. Bodies of people, dead or barely alive, lying down on the ground or trapped under the debris of buildings that were now crumbled down to the ground. The sky didn't have its calm and beautiful blue color, instead it was replaced with a giant cloud of smoke and ash that fell from the once beautiful sky. I could see patches of fresh blood on the walls of previous buildings and on the streets. The once busy and loud but calm and peaceful city now became the Devil's hellhole.

I laid down on my hospital bed, still trying to understand the situation that was happening outside of this hospital room. My mother tried to comfort me by gently petting my head while her other hand held mine and she whispered in my ear, "It's okay…" repetitively until I calmed down. However, this sympathetic feeling didn't last long. Something stung my mother's hand that held mine. She instantly pulled her hand away. I looked at her confused.

Then, _it_ happened.

My name is Mark Mitchell and I'm a Conduit.

{—}

Mark stood on the edge of a rooftop of a building as he watched the citizens of Tokyo below going about their business. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled. Fresh air was all Mark wanted to smell again ever since the quarantine a year ago. The strange murky smell and smoke was all he could smell during that month of suffering. He was just surprised he endured that pain for so long. Now finally free from the quarantine, he and his family moved to Japan with the help of his uncle and aunt, who doesn't know that Mark was a Conduit, that lived in a peaceful neighborhood with typical Japanese homes that had stone wall with a gate to keep unwanted guests out and the usual sliding doors he saw when he first entered inside his uncle and aunt's home.

Life in Japan was utterly different from his previous life in Empire City before and after he received his electric powers. Since his mother was Japanese, she took the liberty of teaching his son how to speak and read the language when he was still at a very young age. However, just learning the language didn't mean Mark could just fit into Japanese society like a glove, he learnt that the hard way. Speaking and reading Japanese was the only thing he ever knew about his new home other than stereotypical things that his friends back in America told him. It took him a while to learn everything. In Mark's eyes, learning about Japanese culture and society was like learning how to control his electricity-based powers. It obviously wasn't easy. It took a lot mental focus to keep his body from sparking electricity when he doesn't want to. And using his powers also as a weapon, it took great accuracy and precision to hit the target with a lightning bolt and not accidentally electrocute an innocent man who just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mark cringed as he vividly remembered that moment. But after a lot of practice and time, Mark mastered his Conduit powers. The same result happened when learning about Japanese culture and society. Time and practice are two of the many keys of learning anything. Time and practice.

As Mark was absorbed into his own thoughts, he was snapped out of his trance by someone yelling out, "Leave me alone! Help!" Mark turned his head in the direction where the cry for help came from. His eyes were directed to an alleyway across the street. He leaped off the rooftop and activated his Static Thrusters to glide over to the next rooftop that was near the alleyway. Deactivating his Static Thrusters, he folded his legs and tucked his head into his body and rolled onto the rooftop. Mark stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof. He looked down into the alleyway and saw not one, but two perpetrators. They both fancied the typical ski masks to conceal their faces. Both thugs were also quite muscular, however, it didn't bother him. Both were armed with Howa Type 89s, but Mitchell noticed their only ammunition supply was that clip loaded into the assault rifle. The two perpetrators' victim was a man in his early thirties who had dark brown hair and glasses. His attire was a formal suit with a red tie. In his hands was a briefcase that he kept away from the perpetrators. Mark assumed the briefcase had some importance to the two, either that or they just love to harass other people. The two criminals backed the defenseless and fearful man into a corner, with no escape and at gunpoint.

"Heh, look at this guy. Whimpering like a little girl." One of the criminals mocked in Japanese.

His comrade chuckled then said, "You should've listened to us. Now we're gonna have to take that briefcase from you by force!" Mark saw enough and decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He pulled up his hood to conceal his identity. Mark leaped off the rooftop and landed in the alleyway, behind the two criminals. The two heard the _thud _sound Mark made and their attention turned towards him.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Huh kid?" Mark stayed silent, not even a single peep. "Hey answer me before I—" Mark aimed his hand at the perpetrator, shooting enough Lightning Bolts to take him down. The other criminal was stunned, seeing his friend defeated so easily. He looked back at Mark with fear in his eyes.

"Y-you're a Conduit?! I thought your kind doesn't exist anymore?!" Mark lifted his hand up as electricity danced from his elbow to the palm of his hand.

"What do you think?" Mark teased coldly, being that the answer was completely obvious. The criminal, who was at this point afraid, pointed his Type 89 at Mark and blindly fired at him, hoping some shots land on him. He opened his eyes, only to find that Mark was still standing as if none of the bullets never landed. From his range, some bullets did, but to a Conduit like Mark, it only felt like someone was pinching him. Mark glanced down at the holes of his hoodie where the bullets landed. His eyes were directed back to the criminal who was still in shock. Mark smirked, enjoying his enemy's frustration. He aimed his palm at the thug, but he retaliated by pulling a knife out and bringing it towards the victim's, who was watching the fight, neck.

"Stop! M-make one little move a-and I'll kill this son of a bitch! You hear me?! I-I'll kill him!" The frightened criminal threatened before he repetitively kept heavily breathing in and out.

"_The poor fellow is hyperventilating. Doesn't seem like he can handle stressful situations like these."_ Mark thought. He already had his hand up, electrified and aimed at the thug's head, thus giving him some ideas. _"I already have him at gunpoint or this case, shock point….! Note to self, never make any puns relating to electricity ever again… But back on task, I can shoot this guy easily, just a couple shots to the head…but the citizen in front of him might get hurt due to bad accuracy. I might as well be accurate and precise about this shot."_ As if he was watching a slow-mo action film, time around Mark started slowing down and he could feel the amount of electricity coursing through his arm and hand. Like a sniper in the battlefield, he held his breath as if he was looking through a scope and trying to stop it from swaying. Mark slowly motioned his hand to a desirable spot where he felt the lightning bolt would make impact. For a rifle, the trigger had to be pulled by a finger, but with powers like Mitchell's, the trigger had to be pulled not physically, but mentally. His mind was the finger and his hand was the gun. He thought of firing the lightning bolt and his mind followed that command. A straight and skinny but powerful lightning bolt fired out of his palm and, like a bullet from a sniper rifle, it hit the criminal's head with intense speed and power. His body dropped to the ground, showing no motion or any signs of breathing which made Mark's blood go cold a bit. Killing others was a thing Mark tried to avoid since the idea of killing was never a desired intention for him or anybody that he really knew, other than Reapers or the Dust Men or the Milita, but if it was necessary, he wouldn't hesitate to kill his enemy.

The man looked at the deceased body and sighed in relief. He walked towards Mark with a face full of gratitude.

"Thank you for saving me, young man." The man said gratefully as he gave a bow. "I wish there were others like you! As a token of appreciation, I may ask, is there anything that you need? A new hoodie? Money?" Mark was surprised by the man's appreciation. But there were many Japanese people who were like this man, wanting to show their newfound respect by offering favors.

Mark smiled and politely said, "No no, there's no need to give me anything. But I thank you for the offer. And if I may ask, why did these asswipes wanted your briefcase so badly? I mean, there must be something pretty important in there that made these guys back you up in an alleyway at gunpoint."

The man's eyes lit up when Mark asked the question, "You would really help me with these guys?" Mark nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. So what did they want?"

"They wanted plans for a dangerous weapon that a friend of mine sent me. You see, I work for a group that encourages and serves justice and safety for the people. However, due to our lack of popularity to the public, we haven't got many members who will fight for our cause. Our group is created because of a certain group, or gang as I like to call them, that's been running around Japan. They're called the Commandos. They're malicious men who's goal is to do nothing but kill whoever crosses their path and won't stop until their objective is fulfilled. These two men you recently killed were from that gang." The man pointed at the two men and Mark nodded.

"Ok, but now my question is, why do you have blueprints for such as a dangerous weapon. Your group is supposed to be all about justice and safety for the people, so why have blueprints for such a highly lethal weapon if its gonna potentially hurt some innocent people?" Mark asked skeptically.

"I'm getting to that." The man grumbled. "Anyway, the blueprints inside this briefcase isn't ours. We stole it from the Commandos to delay their creation of the weapon."

"How did ya steal it?"

"We had a spy infiltrate their base of operations. Once the time was right, he snatched that thing right out of their dirty hands."

"Uh huh… And did you think they made other copies of the plans?" Mark asked as he pointed at the briefcase in the man's hand.

"Don't worry." The man reassured, "This is the only blueprint they have, or had, the original. The Commandos have the artillery and the firepower to overpower us but they're aren't very bright."

Mark chuckled as he nodded, "I can tell… And…if they know you have the blueprints, then why didn't they just attack you in the first place if they know it was in your possession?"

"Plan before you act my Conduit acquaintance. Since our defenses isn't very strong, we can't withstand a raid the Commandos will bring. So our plan is to 'play keep away' with the Commandos. We send the blueprints to someone trustworthy in our group to temporarily possess it, then after a few days, we give blueprints to next person in a secluded area. And the cycle repeats."

"Risky but smart." Mark complimented as he cupped his chin.

"Yes, we were limited to other options, as much as our members weren't in favor of the plan. It was better than keeping it in our secret headquarters where we know our defenses will fail. Besides, this plan will keep the Commandos going in circles, long enough for us to devise a plan."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "A plan for what?" He asked curiously.

"A plan to find where they're keeping their materials to create the weapon and destroy it, delaying the creation even further."

"Oh, I could help you guys with that, well…with the destruction part…." Mark said, making the man's serious look on his face turn into a face full of appreciation.

"Really? You could do that?" The man exclaimed. Mark replied to the man's question by nodding. "Thank you! We really appreciate it! We'll make up a plan of attack and call you once we finish. And if I may ask, what is your name?"

"Uh…just call me...uh...The Electric Man! Yes! The...Electric Man!" Mark said nervously.

_"Really? Fucking Electric Man? That's the best I can come up with?"_ Mark thought as he imagined himself face palming.

"Uh...alright Electric Man, I guess I will see you until our plan is devised." The man waved farewell as he walked out of the alleyway and to wherever he was required to go. Mark turned to a wall of building and started climbing up the rooftop. Upon reaching the top, he hopped onto a electrical line and rode it until he reached the very end like it was a skateboard. He skated on more electrical lines until he reached his house.

{-}

Mark opened the front door of his house, but quietly. It was late, past curfew, around 2100 hours, or 9 o' clock pm. He had to be as quiet as a snake slithering towards its prey. If his aunt or father saw him at this moment…

"_Then, I'm fucking screwed…"_ Mark thought. He carefully closed the door to his home, trying not to let one creak sound. The door was closed shut with all door locks locked in place. He turned around and slowly and quietly tip-toed across the hallway and to his room. He tried his best not to yawn or make a creak sound as he tip-toed. His room was just halfway across the hallway. Unaware of his surroundings, he bumped into a vase that fell off from its location. Mark, with quick reflexes, immediately caught the vase and slowly placed it back on the table. He continued his quiet walk towards his room. Now, in front of his sliding door, he slid the door open, only to find a man who had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a shaved beard there waiting for him to come home. From the looks on his face, he seemed upset. He glared down at the sixteen year old Conduit.

"So son, how was your day?" His father asked him sternly. Mark couldn't help but gulp, trying not to think what punishment his father was going to be give him.

"Uh…it was fine. I went outside for while, just wanted to get a LOT of fresh air and explore the city…" Mark nervously replied. _"Yeah Mark, you're fucking screwed…"_ His father, whose name was Joseph, pulled his son by his ear into his room. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ear ear ear ear ear ear stop stop stop!" Joseph released his grip on Mark's ear and shut the door behind him. He walked towards a table with a newspaper on it. His father grabbed the newspaper and unrolled it out of its cylinder form. He showed the front page to Mark. It read: Mysterious Electric Bio-Terrorist Stops Assaults Civilians. Mark went pale upon the title of the front page and the picture of him fighting against some thugs ambushing a group of police officers. The title was completely false but he wasn't worried about that. Looking back at his father, he was clearly not happy about it.

"Do you know how many times I've told you NOT to go out and stop crime?! I already told you that more than I could count! By now I thought you would stop but no, you kept going and going. And I'm guessing your fan base is growing too?" His father was interrupted by Mark.

"Do you expect me to stop when I already saved many lives and defeated so many criminals coming back home UNSCATHED?!" Mark exclaimed as he transformed his hands into tightened fists. "And for your information, no, I don't have a fan base!"

"Fan base or none at all, do you even think about the popularity you're getting? Remember, Conduits aren't exactly known for being heroic. Hell, they're commonly called 'Bio-Terrorist'! And with you running around Japan with your powers, you might be a target for some evil group who hates Conduits or plainly just wants to kill you! And what's worse, I heard that Japan was starting to get worried with the amount of Conduits appearing and might ask for the D.U.P.'s assistance. If the D.U.P. ends up coming over to Japan to deal with the Conduits here, then you're gonna end up in Curdun Cay! Sure, you're doing great things that I couldn't be more proud enough to call you my son, but don't you think you might get hurt in the middle of all that?"

Mark scoffed, "Me? Hurt? Bullshit! Not in a million years! Don't you remember that Conduits can heal faster than normal human beings, especially when they're near their element? I'm pretty sure the DUP isn't gonna come just for one specific conduit when there's many they need to round up in other towns in Japan and America! Besides, I got shot in the stomach and chest today and I'm completely…" Mark saw the horrifying look on his father's face when he mentioned that he got shot.

"YOU GOT SHOT?!" His father exclaimed so loudly that it could wake up the entire neighborhood. Even Mark was a bit startled by the loudness of his yell, but he looked up angrily at his father, who was only an inch taller than him.

"Well its not like I died right?" Mark retorted.

"You could've died! A couple more shots in you and you would've been dead." His father shot back.

"Why can't you accept that I just want to help people around here? Have you watched the news? More innocent people are dying everyday because of malicious and cruel criminals that want nothing but their suffering! The police can't do shit to stop that. They don't have the firepower to stop it. And here I am coming in and saving their asses! They need me and I just want to help like Cole did in Empire City and New Marais."

"Yes I'm fully aware of that, but you're not only putting yourself in danger, you're endangering our family! You wear that navy blue hood to conceal yourself, but its only a matter of time before that hood falls off and reveals your true identity. Its dangerous for you and our family, you're putting us at risk! If your mother were here, she would say the exact same thing!" Mark froze completely when his mother was brought up into the argument. He had his head bowed down. His teeth was gritting and electricity was dancing around his arm. Mark tried his best not to break down to tears. Memories of him and his mother were flashing up in his mind, vividly remembering the good times. His father took a step back, honestly, a bit afraid of his son.

"Do you not know why I even started doing this fucking hero business?" Mark asked coldly. He looked up at his father, revealing his puffy red eyes. Joseph was a bit struck back when he saw his son's face, honestly, he felt bad for making him this upset. "Do you?!" Mark screamed. His scream caused his father's lips curve into a frown. To answer his question lightly, he shook his head. Seeing his response, Mark calmed himself down by slowly breathing in and out, inhaling and exhaling. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve, his eyes still red and puffy however. Then, he started explaining while trying his best not to sob, "When Mom died, I felt so guilty about it… It was my fault that she died. I led her to her own death…" He sniffed. "Remember that argument you and me got into….before Mom died in Empire City?" His father slowly nodded, not saying a word, letting his son explain himself. "After that, she came looking for me….after I ran away from home…" He sniffed again, keeping the fluid coming out from his nose. "I ran to the Neon District, hoping to find a place to calm down…but…" Mark paused in silence for a few minutes with his head bowed down again. He started speaking again but with his voice cracking every so often, "…then…I heard a scream…the scream of a woman…then a gunshot…" As if a gunshot really happened nearby, he vividly remembered the sound of the nefarious gun, firing off its demon people call a bullet. "I was curious so I went over there…only to find…" A memory of a young but recently deceased Japanese woman lying in a pool of blood flashed in Mark's mind. Tears rolled out of his eyes again. He sniffed. "…only to find Mom killed right where she stood…by the Reapers." His father already knew what had happened to his mother. Mark assumed he was a bit confused but also depressed to be reminded of how his wife had died. He wasn't the only one depressed. "Anger took control of my body, desiring revenge and death to the Reapers for killing my mother, the woman that cared for me since the day I was born…. So, I did what I had to do…" A memory of the many Reapers who killed his mother, now fried to death, served on a silver platter flashed in Mark's mind. He couldn't help but grin a bit, recalling the amount of Reapers he slaughtered. He vividly remembered their screams of death and fear; some of them even tried to escape his wrath, but specific words rang into Mark's mind as he murdered the group of Reapers: No One Escapes Unscathed Or Alive. "Now you see why I feel guilty for Mom's death?! I led her to her own demise!" Mark screamed as tears rolled out of his red and puffy eyes. A few minutes of silence was introduced to the both of them as Mark fell down to his knees, wiping away the tears. His father watched as his son calmed down and recollected his thoughts. It wasn't long until Mark stood from his knees and looked up at his father, revealing his now serious and calm look rather than his sorrowful look full of despair. He began to speak again, "I've been given these powers, became a Conduit, for either the good of humanity that will without a doubt save many lives or for my selfish and dishonorable acts that will ultimately lead to someone's death. I chose to be good and pushed away the evil so that others can live to see another day! So that others can still live in happiness with their loving families! And so others…wouldn't suffer like I did when we lost Mom… That's why I became a hero, because if there's no one that wants to save the lives of thousands when they're in distress…then who will?"

As Mark kept his cool but serious look, his father, on the other hand, was stunned by the words that came out of his son's mouth. He didn't know what to say. He thought his son was being a hero and saving the lives of many just for the thrill of it like some of the fictional superheroes in the media, and to forget everything that happened in Empire City since the time there was horrible with Reapers terrorizing everyone along with the Dust Men that would kill anyone that would interfere their plans or crossed through their territory, that he would save lives and fight criminals like a hero should but doing it so recklessly and without thinking about his own safety and how it would affect him and his family because once that hood Mark wore to conceal his identity came off, it would endanger him and his family from criminals that want to exact revenge or simply want to torture them for the hell of it. But after what Mark had explained to him, he felt like he could trust his son more now than he did after his wife died. After Mark's mom died, tensions started to grow between him and his father, Joseph. The two started fighting. Repetitive shoutings and and the urges to physically hurt each other came to visit the two everyday twenty four seven. Sometimes when they fight, Mark's sister came to watch the both of them fight, first out of curiosity but after a while became worried for the both of them. It broke them apart from what they used to be, the loving father and son bond they used to have vanished and they became something similar to enemies, but they still had some feelings for each other too. However, most of the time, it was all about fighting between the two that would last for an hour or two. They both knew if his wife was watching them during their one of their past fights, she would be disappointed in the both of them.

Mark's father bowed his head down. Mark could barely see his eyes since the shadows hid it from him. His father walked past Mark who felt a slight chill down his spine. Mark turned around to see his father already at the door. He opened the sliding door and walked out of his room without saying a word to him, leaving a confused and slightly concerned Mark. But Mark dismissed his confusion and his concern. He headed for his bed and laid down closing his eyes, letting his consciousness drift away as he entered the secret door that was in his mind, his dreams.

{—}

_**End of Chapter 1. Yes this is becoming a crossover. inFAMOUS and Girls Und Panzer. I recently found that anime when I was scrolling through the 'archives of anime' and I liked every single moment of the anime. It was strange at first seeing girls at least the age of 16 operating a tank and going head-to-head in battle, I apologize if anyone felt that was sexist. But later on, I started getting used to it and I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the cuteness and silly moments in the anime. I was also at the edge of my seat when watching the tanks duke it out. I instantly 'fell in love' with this anime and I wanted to watch more. Sadly, Season 2 hasn't come out yet. On the bright side, there is going to be a movie which is a direct sequel to Season 1. And the Anzio Fight OVA Episode recently came out. So that's some good news. As I was playing inFAMOUS 2 and then Second Son, I had an idea. For some odd reason, I wanted to see an inFAMOUS and Girls Und Panzer crossover. I don't know why, maybe because I was just curious to see how it would play. So, to get rid of that, I took the liberty of being the first fanfiction author to create this crossover. Another thing, I decided to make an OC protagonist for this story because I don't think you would find Cole or Delsin going to a high school. And I gave my OC electricity powers like Cole because creating a new power that no one has ever seen before is difficult and time consuming. And if I give Mark Delsin's Power Absorption ability with Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete on him, that's going a bit overboard since the Power Absorption ability is rare power for a Conduit to get. So I got lazy and gave Mark Mitchell the same powers (Good Powers) as Cole (Good Karma) disregarding the ice or fire powers he obtains from the Power Transfer Device and Kuo or Nix. And one more notice before I sign off, this story takes place five years from the events of inFAMOUS 2, two years before inFAMOUS: Second Son, and a month after Ooarai wins the national championship. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Conduit Und Panzer. If you did, please leave a review with some constructive criticism so I can make this story better than its current state. Also, if you want to keep up with any updates, follow the story. This is ThatFictitiousAuthor signing off!**_


End file.
